The Shadow of The Past
by Rara-Binks
Summary: Mairawen, from the Realm and Kingdom of Carith, arrived at Rivendell to have a meeting with Elrond. She did not know it would lead to pledging her loyalty to a small hobbit and his many friends. She knows the future of the Free Lands of Middle-Earth depend on a completed quest to Mount Doom in Mordor. Although nothing is ever that easy, nor will it happen the way she hoped.


**Another story, yes. Do I feel guilty? No. The 10th walker is a cliche so what I'm doing will be partly that but I have some twists, she won't stay with the fellowship the entire time either. So there's that, my friends. Just bare with me. I didn't want to make another elf, hobbit, or dwarf. She's also not a normal human, nothing too crazy but enough to add some interest at least. I will be doing all three movies (plus adding book things). I'm sure I will have questions about who I paired her with, you'll just have to wait ;)**

 **Also, This first chapter is shorter than the rest. This is the only chapter that will have this; a almost word for word of the beginning of the first movie intro about the rings. I really wanted to start out this way and no one tells it better then Tolkien/Peter Jackson. Remember nothing else will be this way. If I'm being precise it's 85% worded, I added my own bits here and there. Look it up if need be.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _"I amar prestar sen: han mathon ne nen,_

 _han mathon ne chae...a han noston ned wilith."_

The elvish song, a woman's voice tinged with sadness and regret. Her glowing pale hair flowed down her back, grazing her waist. She continued;

" _The world is changed: I feel it in the water,_

 _I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air…_

 _Much that once was is lost,_

 _for none now live who remember it."_

* * *

A light flickered in the darkness, the firelight casting shadows on their faces. The Noldorin Forge in Eregion, molten gold is poured from the lip of an iron ladle. It's magic a light all it's own.

It began with the forging of the Great Rings.

The High Elves - Gil-Galad, Cirdan, and Galadriel - are gathered around the forging pit, waiting to receive their rightful signs of are given one ring, set with a single gem.

Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest… Fairest of all beings.

Dwarves gathered around the pit next, awaiting their turn at eternal power. Held aloft in their hands were seven rings, their faces held triumph.

Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

Next were men, they surrounded and stood proud. Hoping to prove their power and worth. Then, clutched tightly to their chests, were nine rings. Held as if they were a precious secret.

And nine…Nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power.

* * *

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived.

...For another ring was made.

Sauron, The Necromancer, He forged the One Ring in the chambers of Sammath Naur. The idea to seduce the rulers of Middle-earth to evil. Nineteen of these rings were made by the elven-smiths of Eregion, led by Celebrimbor

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. ...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life.

One Ring to rule them all.

It was the Realm of Gondor, where villagers of men, women, and children ran. They tasted the chaos the One Ring brought to the Free Lands of Middle-Earth. They ran from their homes, armies of hideous Orcs chasing after them.

One by one the Free lands of Middle earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some...who resisted.

Isildur, son of the King Of Gondor, led an army across the Plains Of Dagorlad…A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle- Earth.

The Elf Lord, Elrond commanded rank after rank of Elven archers...The Orcs Retreated before the army of the Last Alliance...Elendil holds aloft the great sword...NARSIL!

Victory was near.

The dark figure of Sauron, bearing the One Ring on his finger, loomed over the field of battle…But the power of the Ring could not be undone.

Sauron laid waste to the armies of the Last Alliance. With desperate courage, Elendil led a charge...The black mace of Sauron lashed out, Elendil's body fell like a crumpled rag doll… Isildur cradled the body of his father in his arms. The shadow of Sauron fell over him…

It was in this moment..when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. The broken blade of Narsil held firmly in his grasp, swinging up, he severed Sauron's finger that held the One Ring.

Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated. Sauron's armor clattered to the ground. His body vaporized. The Ring passed to Isildur...who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.

But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death.

The Ring fell through the murky waters of the river Anduin. And some things that should not have been forgotten...were lost. History became legend...legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer!

"My Precious…"

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

"It came to me. My own. My love... My preciousness."

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave… It waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a Shadow in the East...whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived...its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Ring did not intend… A Hobbit...Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

" _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

 _Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

 _Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

 _One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

 _In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

 _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

 _One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

 _In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

Time has passed quick, like a stream, gliding over the pebbles. All was peace, serenity, _forgetfulness_ , for no one has given much thought to the past when time helped the stinging wounds heal and become smooth once more. No one would think to check on the realm of the gentle folk, halflings, surrounded by flowers and colorful paint. For Bilbo Baggins wasn't the only Hobbit the ring would fall into the hands of. A quest of a lifetime awaits, death at their doorstep, friends awaiting in the light, evil lurking in the mist.

 _Now, 60 Years Later..._


End file.
